Walk Away
by It's Just Lara
Summary: Diana and Isaac just can't get it right, or can they?


Title: **Walk Away**  
Category: TV Shows » Teen Wolf  
Author: Paper-City-Girl  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: General  
Published: 04-02-15, Updated: 04-02-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,653

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Prompt: Childhood Friends**

**Fandom's: Teen Wolf and Secret Circle**

**Pairing: Diana and Isaac**

**Author: Paper-City-Girl**

* * *

Growing up in a town as small as Beacon Harbor means everyone knows everyone. Sure that doesn't mean all the kids hang out at the shore, and everyone adult is their own version of Mr. Rodgers.

No, growing up in some small unheard of, west-coast town means that despite everyone knowing everyone only a few stuck by their kindergarten vows and became someones best friend for life.

Diana Meade and Isaac Lahey are a perfect example of this.

The pair had known one another since they were in their mothers-their pair in speaking, Jeannie Lahey and Sophia Meade had been life long friends as well- so it only made sense their children were too -before their untimely demises, Sophia's being on a boat with their other mutual friends, and Jeannie's being from cancer four years later.

* * *

Seventeen year old Isaac Lahey shut his locker, only to see his best friend, (and secret crush), Diana Meade.

"Diana," Isaac grinned. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness as they landed on her slightly shorter frame.

"Isaac," she greeted just as warmly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stop by The Divide and grab something to eat since you have something to do with Derek Hale," Diana asked him, "again," she added. Diana didn't mean to be passive aggressive but her best friend was ditching her for some reason.

Sure he had other friends, and the brunette was happy, she had other friends too- though she really wouldn't associate with them if it weren't for the fact that they were all witches/wizards and they had to interact with one another due to the simple fact that they were in a circle, aka coven, together -but she didn't let them suck up all her time like Isaac was allowing Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes to do to his.

Isaac looked down at his friend and smiled sadly. He really did want to hang out, he missed spending time with the single most important person in his life, but Derek was training him and the other beat's to make sure they could protect themselves since they were all recently turned werewolves and there were other creatures in Beacon Harbor that could, and would, kill him and the others and anyone else if they wanted to.

"I would live to, but-," Diana cut Isaac off with a stern frown.

"It's fine, I'll just hang out with Adam," Diana told him with a deadpan expression, "again," She emphasized before turning on her heel and storming away from Isaac who resembled a kicked puppy as he watched the girl who held his heart in her hands and walk away it.

* * *

"-And he just keeps ditching me!" Diana ranted to Adam. Adam Conant was like Diana, a witch, though he rather be called a wizard due to the fact the term witch was used for those of the female gender.

Adam's father owned The Divide, therefore Adam always worked there after school. Not that he minded, he liked helping his dad, and being able to eavesdrop on other locals conversations. Though Diana would scold him since that was rude to do. Not that the dark haired male cared.

"Maybe what he's ditching you for is important," Adam tried, setting the brown eyed girls soda in front of her.

"Or maybe he just hates me and he doesn't know how to tell me!" She said over dramatically. The divide was empty, only housing Diana and Adam, allowing Diana to show her inner drama-queen, something she only did behind closed doors.

Adam rolled his charcoal colored eyes at that. Everyone but Isaac and Diana could see they loved one another, so there was no way Isaac could hate her in any way shape or form.

"He does not hate you Diana," Adam told her bluntly, fiddling around from behind the bar.

"But there's no other explanation," Diana said, taking a long sip of her soda in such a self-pity manor, that any raging alcoholic would be proud. Though no raging alcoholic is proud, Adam would know since his father is known not only for owning the local dinner, but for being the town drunk.

"I'm sure there's another explanation," Adam consoled his friend whose head slammed down onto the wooden bar.

"Ow~" Diana sounded, and Adam couldn't help but snicker at that.

* * *

"Again," Derek demand as Isaac feel to the floor beneath his feet, panting for breath. Erica was over on the side of the training area with Boyd and they were both nursing broken bones that were scattered throughout their sweat covered bodies.

"I-," Isaac panted, getting on all fours, catching his breath- or at least trying to, "can't. I-" pant, "can't." Derek, the mighty alpha, growled.

"If I was a hunter, or something else that's out there you'd all be dead!" Derek shouted at them, stepping away from Isaac who slowly got to his feet. Derek stormed out of the room leaving his three beta's alone in the train car that both he and Isaac called a part of their home.

"He's cheerful," Erica put dryly. Boyd snorted and Isaac limped to over to his phone.

"I don't think lover-girl texted you," Erica told Isaac. Sure she sounded mean, and bitchy, and she was, but she meant it the same way a sister spoke to her brother.

"Shut up," Isaac snapped feebly. He knew she was right. Diana hardly texted him anymore. She hardly spoke to him outside of lunch and the school hallways. Nowadays she was always with Adam, Faye Chamberlain, Nick Armstrong or Marissa Glaser, or all of them at the same time.

"Hey I'm just saying it's only-" Erica checked her own phone, "4:12. You can make it to The Divide in ten if you run and meet up with Diana. You know, if she and Adam aren't making out in the supply closet." Isaac's eyes shined gold at that statement.

"She's not dating him!" He roared. She wasn't seeing Adam. And Diana didn't make out with people she didn't date. And if Adam liked living he wouldn't touch Diana because if he did Isaac would gladly rip him apart.

"Someone's jealous," Boyd snorted.

"And possessive," Erica added, but all Isaac did was growl in response since it was sorta-maybe true.

"Whatever," the blonde haired male snapped.

"Tell Derek I'm going out." And with that Isaac had left the rundown train station and headed to The Divide in sweaty and slightly smelly clothing because if he changed it'd have wasted more time and he needed to make sure Erica didn't know something he didn't.

* * *

"It's pretty dead today," Adam commented as Diana helped him sweep up, though there was no real reason to since only four people had come into the dinner since school had been over a little over three hours ago.

"Yeah," Diana agreed when she developed a smirk on her face.

"Oh no," Adam joked, "what are you-" Adam was cut off by the loud sound of the radio turning on by magic.

"Using magic when it's not needed," Adam mocked her, cocking his head to the side, "What a Faye thing to do." Diana rolled her eyes and listened to the music.

My child arrived just the other day

He came to the world in the usual way

But there were planes to catch, and bills to pay

He learned to walk while I was away

"Cats In The Cradle?" Adam asked Diana with a brow raised.

"'M dad's gotten me into the classics," Diana laughed and Adam shook his head. Adam threw the rag he was whipping tables down with on the bar and stalked over to Diana. he took her broom and started to dance with the broom.

And he was talking 'fore I knew it, and as he grew

He'd say, "I'm gonna be like you, dad

You know I'm gonna be like you."

Adam spun around with the broom and dipped it, grinning when he heard Diana laugh. he turned to the girl and smiled wickedly.

'Finally," he thought, 'she not so sad.'

* * *

Isaac arrived at the docks, where the local dinner was located when he heard a familiar laugh with his lycan hearing. With his advanced eyesight he looked around and saw into the window of the very place he was heading to when he saw a heart stopping sight.

Diana, his best friend and woman he was in love with Diana, dancing around in the arms of Adam.

The once blue eyes were now gold and Isaac's only thought was to go to Diana and show her that he was there, and then rip of Adam Conant's arms and beat him bloody with the lifeless limbs.

Diana and Adam heard the bell above the door ring and both their heads turned to look at Isaac. Though both magical teens did a double take seeing as Isaac had bright glowing eyes that would put a shiny gold necklace to shame.

"...Isaac?" Diana asked hesitantly. She went to take a step forward but Adam pushed her back as Isaac took a step forward.

"Diana," Adam whispered, Isaac let out a low and menacing growl, "run when I say so."

"No!" Diana protested.

"Isaac," Diana tried, "please Izzy?" She hadn't used that nickname on Isaac in years.

"Diana!" Adam hissed, "what are you doing?" He demanded as they were pressed against a wall and Isaac grew closer and his fingernails turned to claws, and his canines turned into those of an actually canine.

Isaac lunged for Adam when he saw Diana grab Adam's hand in hers. But midair both teens that had their feet on the ground swiped their hand at Isaac, causing the lycanthrope to be sent back, crashing into the bar, knocking over barstools and sending glasses shattering to the ground.

Isaac scrambled to his feet when he tried to attack the other male once again. Only this time the curly haired werewolf was sent to his knees by a searing pain in his head. The light around them flickered and despite being indoors Isaac felt a rush of air around him.

"Ahh~" He screamed in pain, transforming back to his human self, but the pain hadn't stopped.

"Adam stop!" Diana demanded once she saw Isaac look like Isaac once again. The wizard didn't listen, instead he was crushing her hand.

"Adam!" Nothing, and her hand was really starting to hurt, and Isaac was crying, holding his head in his hands as he rolled around screaming in pain on the floor.

Diana couldn't think with a growing migraine from the flickering lights and Isaac's screaming Diana did the first thing that came to mind.

She twisted her body and kneed Adam in the man-parts-as her father called them. And as Adam fell to the ground in pain the lights and Isaacs screaming stopped almost immediately.

Diana rushed over to Isaac and hovered over his fetal positioned body.

"Isaac?" Diana questioned and the boy in question groaned in pain.

"Isaac Lahey," Diana demanded, pulling the boy up so he was sitting up right.

"What-the-fuck?"

Isaac turned to Diana and with a lazy grin, though it could be a smirk. Diana couldn't tell at the moment.

"I could ask you same thing, Diana," Isaac responded as Adam got to his feet, glaring at the other male.

"Get him out of here!" Adam told Diana who looked at Adam apologetically.

"I-"

"Out," Adam cut her off and Diana nodded. She tugged Isaac to his feet and helped him outside.

"Where're we going?" Isaac mumbled, his head was buried in the crook of Diana's neck. His head was hurting him to much to think.

"The shore," Diana said.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Diana and Isaac had gotten to the shoreline within five minutes of walking from the internally destroyed dinner. By that time Isaac was now fully walking on his own next to Diana, whose hand was wrapped in his own.

"So glowing eyes," Diana said openly.

"So, flickering lights and throwing people with your mind," Isaac replied.

"What are you? Because I know you weren't born this way," Diana spoke.

"How do you know?" Isaac asked her, almost mockingly.

"Your mom," Diana explained and Isaac looked at her curiously.

"What? My mom?" Isaac was confused, his mother had passed when he and Diana were six, this brother was thirteen, how would Diana know about the supernatural from his mother? How would his mother know?

"Because other supernatural creatures can't be born to those of magic blood. When someone of magic has a child with a human or other supernatural creature the first born is always magic and the children that follow after are usually- not all the time but usually -the default species, human."

"And my mom…?"

"Was like me," Diana breathed. She stopped walking and pulled Isaac to stop as well.

"Your mom, my parents, Adams parents, a lot more peoples parents, were-are witches, Isaac. I'm a witch," she came clean and Isaac looked at her dumbfounded

"A witch," the blonde repeated and Diana nodded.

"Like Sabrina or charmed?" Isaac wondered and Diana hit his shoulder causing him to throw his head back and laugh.

"Neither," Diana rolled her big brown eyes.

"Now it's your turn," she said, "what are you?"

Isaac sucked in a deep breath.

"A werewolf," he said easily and Diana cocked her head.

"Are we talking wolfman or twilight?" Diana snickered and this time Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Neither," he said honestly. and the pair started to walk again in silence, their hands in closed in one another.

"So why'd you come into the dinner all wolfed-up?" Diana asked Isaac and this turned his creamy skin to an alabaster color.

"Come on," Diana urged and Isaac bit his lip.

"Please?" She was pouting. Her lower lip was popped out and the brown orbs she used to look with were wide.

"Pretty please?" She begged, bringing the hand she was holding to under her chin with her own.

Isaac sighed. He swore if she asked him to kill a man with that look he'd do it. Though depending on the man he'd do it for her with or without the look.

"Promise it won't affect our friendship?" Isaac asked, though it was more like a command.

"Promise," Diana swore and the boy nodded. He was silent for a moment.

"I was jealous," he murmured under his breath.

"What?" Diana questioned.

"I was jealous of Adam," Isaac said, speaking loud enough for her to hear him.

Diana smiled lightly. Did he like her too?

"Why?"

"Well Erica said something about the two of you and I told her to shut it, because you two? Pshh, but then when I was close enough to see in the window-" with my werewolf sight, "-I saw you dancing in his arms and all I could think about was-"

Isaac was cut off by Diana pulling his tee-shirt collar so he could meet with her soft lips meeting his own chapped ones.

"What?" Isaac wondered pulling away.

"I like you too stupid," Diana murmured, Isaac's lycanthrope hearing picked up on it smiled in a very doggish way.

Diana pulled Isaac back towards her and started to kiss him again and his arms wrapped around her curvy waist as both her arms wrapped around his neck.


End file.
